mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Jealous
In series * Mr. Sneeze: Both have spiky hair and long legs. * Little Miss Scary: Both have spike hair. * Mr. Crosspatch: Both get jealous. * Mr. Grumpy: Both get jealous. Out of series * Obi-Wan-Kenobi (Star Wars, because they're both jealous), * Mileena (Mortal Kombat, both are jealous) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan, both are jealous), * Vidia (Tinkerbell, both are jealous), * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Epic Mickey, both are jealous), * Widowmaker (Melody Time, both are jealous) * Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, both are wisecracking characters who are jealous of everyone). * Evil Queen Grimhilde (Snow White, Disney, both are jealous) * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella, both are jealous), * Elephants Matariach, Prissy, Giddy and Katty (Dumbo, all five are jealous, until the four elephants redeem themselves. Matariach Elephant also wears pink) * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas, both are jealous) * Tamama (Sgt Frog, both are jealous) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are jealous) * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are jealous, Thomas was jealous of Jeremy, Stanley, Ryan and Ashima at first but he became friends with them later and Miss Jealous is always jealous about everything) * Oggy (Oggy and The Cockroaches, both are jealous) * Turbo/King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph, both are jealous) * Catra (She-Ra Princess Of Power, both are jealous) * Jealousy (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are jealous) * Rigby (Regular Show, both are jealous) * Disgust (Inside Out, both are jealous) * Gaston (Beauty and The Beast, both are Jealous), * Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit, both are Jealous), * Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are jealous and have pink) * Porcupine (Franklin the Turtle, both are jealous) * Jealous Jackal (Sweet Pickles, both are jealous) * Quack (Timbuctoo, both are jealous of others) * Frank Grimes (The Simpsons, both are jealous, Grimes was jealous of Homer Simpson) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both get jealous sometimes) * Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom, both get rarely jealous) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both are jealous, she gets jealous at Veronica and Cheryl when they're with Archie) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both are jealous, she gets jealous at Betty and Cheryl when they're with Archie) * Archie Andrews (Archie series, both are jealous, he shows jealousy sometimes when the girls are with Reggie and Jughead, however in "Invisible Archie", the girls were both interest to Robbie Dobkins making both Archie & Reggie jealous, an episode of "Archie's Weird Mysteries") * Mordecai (Regular Show, both are jealous, he got jealous at Rigby for hanging out with Margaret) * CJ (Regular show, both are jealous, she gets jealous at Mordecai when he's with Margaret) * Susan And Mary Test (Johnny Test, all 3 of them are jealous, they get jealous when Gil says hello to Johnny or when Gil is with Johnny, other girls or each other) * Zoey (Total Drama Series, both get jealous, she gets jealous at Anne Maria when she's with Mike) * Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both get jealous, he gets normally jealous at Archie sometimes) * Verne (Over the Hedge, both get jealous sometimes) * Pit (Kid Icarus, both get jealous, in "Super Smash Bros", he got jealous at Marth during "Palutena's Guidance") Gallery Screenshot 20190627-211957 Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190626-183319_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Dczhaey-750442ab-8c94-4e81-a86f-4eea6f0bb6cf.png|Sam Manson Category:Others